1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to method and apparatus for positioning and motion control by the force due to electrons, ions, and/or neutrals. The instant invention can perform dynamic motion control over a wide range of dimensions and signal bandwidth. Motorless linear motion, angular deflection, and continuous rotation are achieved without recourse to magnetic fields. Preferably this invention lends itself readily to the field of nanotechnology, although it is also applicable to the macro-realm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No prior art was found by us related to positioning and motion control by electrons, ions and neutrals in electric fields. The prior art has investigated various forms of rocket propulsion systems and ion engines for high altitude and space applications. The rocket and ion engines of the prior art are for a different purpose and use principles in a different way than the present invention. Such prior art engines generally operate at high temperatures and attempt to either burn or ionize the highest possible percentage of the propellant since the propellant fuel must be carried with the airborne or space borne vehicle and cannot be wasted. They operate at very high levels of power consumption, and utilize such exotic types of propellants, producing large amounts of pollution by-products, since they require much higher levels of forces than needed to practice our invention. Except for applications in outer space such devices are for the most part not practical due to their size, weight and power requirements. We found no prior art that utilized field emission for force production. Furthermore, our instant invention is preferably not operated at high temperatures or high degrees of ionization.
Lindenblad's U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,975 discloses an ionic wind generating duct to provide space propulsion by employing a series of ion producing ion brooms connected to a high voltage source of either polarity. The ion brooms are disposed in a pipe or duct with alternating conductive and insulating sleeves which terminate in positive and negative voltage sources. His invention differs from the instant invention in application, in design, in construction, in apparatus, in method, and in required power level.
Coleman, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,705 creates propulsion by an “electric wind” resulting from the application of a high voltage positive charge to an anode having a torpid connected to an ionization head. The torpid ionization head anode is placed in axial alignment with a cathode target having a metal ring connected to a target with the flow of air and corona discharge moving from the anode to the cathode. Their invention differs from the instant invention in application, in design, in construction, in apparatus, in method, and in required power level.
Burton's U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,298 ion engine creates a negative ionic plasma between a cathode ion thruster and a ring-shaped anode in a housing composed of an electrical insulative material in which the cathode ion thruster is charged to −18 to −110 kilovolts (kv) to utilize ambient atmospheric gas as the propellant. This engine produces ozone, which although it is compatible with and even needed in outer space, is toxic in the environment of the earth's surface. His invention differs from the instant invention in application, in design, in construction, in apparatus, in method, and in required power level.
In our prior art search, we found one book that is an excellent source of information. It is “Microactuators: Electrical, Magnetic, Thermal, Optical, Mechanical, Chemical, and Smart Structures,” by Massood Tabib-Azar (copyright 1998). This comprehensive book is a compendium of work in the field with hundreds of references, and covering a multitude of mechanisms and devices. The impressive collection of material in this book does not anticipate the teaching of our invention.
In general, the processes as taught in our invention are uniquely distinct and different from the prior art found by us. Unlike the prior art, the instant invention relates to positioning and motion control ideally suited for nanotechnogy by electron, ion, and/or neutral momentum transfer. A large representative sample of 35 prior art U.S. patents with No. and Title will next be presented. This together with the references contained therein constitutes a comprehensive compendium showing that our invention operates in ways not foreseen by the prior art.    1. U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,895 Photolithographic and Other Means for Manufacturing Arrays    2. U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,089 Multiple Sprayer Assembly and Method for Use    3. U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,909 Electrode Arrangement for Electrohydrodynamic Enhancement of Heat and Mass Transfer    4. U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,460 Liquid Delivery System    5. U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,740 Monolithic High Performance Miniature Flow Control Unit    6. U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,439 Device for Selective Distribution of Liquids    7. U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,211 Method of Manipulating a Gas Bubble in a Microfluidic Device    8. U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,640 Dispensing Device    9. U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,110 Methods and Apparatus for Electrohydrodynamic Ejection    10. U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,331 Directionally Controlled EHD Aerosol Sprayer    11. U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,113 Apparatus and Method for Transferring Liquids    12. U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,111 Electrospray for Chemical Analysis    13. U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,579 Micropump and Method of Using a Micropump for Moving an Electrosensitive Fluid    14. U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,129 Dispensing Device and Method for Forming Material    15. U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,402 Stabilized Capillary Microjet and Devices and Methods for Producing Same    16. U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,683 Electrodynamically Focussed Thermal Cycling Device    17. U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,539 Paraelectric Gas Flow Accelerator    18. U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,719 Electrohydrodynamic Receptor    19. U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,813 Force Field Separator    20. U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,801 IC-Processed Microneedles    21. U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,969 Actuator    22. U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,016 Micro-Valve Pump Valve Display    23. U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,407 Ion-Drag Flowmeter    24. U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,640 Fluid Powered Electrical Generator    25. U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,092 Electrogasdynamic Coating System    26. U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,909 Method and Apparatus for Improved Cooling of Hot Materials    27. U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,678 Multistaged electrohydrodynamic (EHD) Generator with Parallel Outputs    28. U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,720 Apparatus for Producing a Directed flow of a Gaseous Medium Utilizing the Electric Wind Principle    29. U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,409 Electrogasdynamic Coating Apparatus    30. U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,847 Electric Wind Generator    31. U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,396 Charged Aerossol Generator with Uni-Electrode Source    32. U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,289 Novel Dosage Forms    33. U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,027 Electrostatic Coating Apparatus and Method    34. U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,477 Electrostatic Precipitation Process    35. U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,393 Electrogasdynamic Coating Device Having Composite Non-Conductive Flow Channel, and Hollow Ionization Electrode for an Air Jet.